


Perfect

by ungrateful_sinner



Series: Yanderestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (hints of it at least), I just found that funny, Karkat Vantas has gills, M/M, Minor Character Death, On BOTH SIDES, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Merging, Quadrant Vacillation, Red Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Who needs Quandrants when the world just ended, Yandere, Yandere Eridan Ampora, down with the clown, non-traditional yandere, psionic karkat, the google doc for this is called yanderidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: And you know it's wrong, that you're being a total bastard, but you just can't help it.  And it's not like Kar’s asked you to stop.  You would if he did, you tell yourself.But you aren't the best liar.





	Perfect

 

It all started at what would eventually be called “the Meteor Massacre”.

 

Actually, no — if you cared to look, then you would’ve seen that it started long before that.  Would’ve seen it in the way you gossiped, and how you held on to a pact that you knew nothing about.  But it became undeniable during the bloodshed.

 

Fef was dead.  Kan was dead. Sol was maybe dead.  And it was all by your hand. But they attacked you first — so really, could you be held accountable?  (Probably, since you’re the reason they felt the need to attack in the first place, but denial is an incredibly strong force.)  Either way, you killed two of your friends and possibly Sollux. Sure, you technically  _ meant _ to, and yeah, you’ve imagined doing it before, but you never thought it would actually happen.

 

So you had stepped on the appearifier, ready to get out of the now bloody room, when you felt someone grab your wrist.  You had whipped around, ready to blast whatever poor (or stupid) troll had the nerve. But Kar  — Kar, and his beautiful, perfect soul — didn’t even flinch.  Or maybe he did? You don’t know.  Maybe he was shaking and you were too busy slowly realizing what you just did to see it.  It wasn’t important, though. What  _ was _ important is that he didn’t let go.

 

He told you — so quietly, so softly, so  _ unlike him _ but at the same time  _ exactly like him  _ _ —  _ that Gamzee had decided to go on a rampage too.  And that it would be best to stick together. Ha.  Like you were any safer. Though, to be fair, you probably were — you had nothing against him, after all.  In all honesty, it was the opposite. You were pale, or flushed, or something in the middle, and you didn’t even try to stop him when he picked up Sol’s body.  At some point you even helped him carry the psionic. You, carrying a lowblood. It was laughable.

 

Then Kan was suddenly alive and she was charging at you and you were prepared to die until Kar yelled and you snapped out of whatever daze you were in and jumped to the side and she didn’t follow.  Kar had moved in front of you while she stared into space for whatever reason and  _ wow _ , you were definitely feeling something.  Pale? Flushed? You weren’t sure. You could figure it out later, though.  Once everything here was dealt with.

 

Maybe you were leaning paler, you thought, as he shooshed that stupid purpleblood like it was nothing.  You felt a spike of  _ something _ go through your chest, and the only thing you could tell was that it hurt.  You hadn’t hurt that bad since Fef left you without a second thought. You didn’t think Kar would do it too.  But had he really? After all, you two weren’t even together. Maybe you had foolishly allowed yourself to hope, but that had never gotten you anything but pain.

 

The next thing you knew, you were at the sun.  Two of the humans showed up, and suddenly you were going to a new session.  Sollux went with Aradia to do fuck-knows-what, and everyone else split into pairs.  You expected to be left alone -- after all, Kanaya had Rose, Terezi had Dave, and Kar had his stupid moirail.

 

Except Kar didn’t have his stupid moirail, because the damned idiot apparently decided that he was going to be an absentee asshole that did nothing but take up space.  Landdwellers really were stupid. After all, Kar was fucking perfect. He was better than the damned purpleblood deserved.

 

Kar was so damned perfect that when his eyes filled in and he was on the floor crying, you didn’t even give a fuck that he was off-spectrum.  No, you were going to protect him, because Empress knew he needed it. How did he even get this far under the radar? You could have sworn he blushed green in the past.

 

Either way, Kar is perfect, and you make sure to tell him so.

 

Eventually, though, the purpleblood breaks off the moirallegiance and Kar  _ cries _ and you feel your blood-pusher snap in two.  You want to break the fool -- how  _ dare _ he not see what he had?  You know damn well that you don’t deserve to be in Kar’s quadrants either, but that doesn’t stop you from holding him and telling him how amazing he is.  But at the end of it, he still doesn't believe you.

 

You’re going to kill that purpleblood.

 

Not just because he almost broke the one thing in your life that still mattered, although that was still part of the reason.  No, because now that he wasn’t tied to Kar, Gamzee was a  _ threat _ .  He could walk right in and cull your new… Moirail?  Matesprit? Both? Neither? You don’t know, and you’re afraid to ask in case it really is nothing.  But that’s not what’s important -- what’s important is that he’s in danger.

 

You end up fixing the problem by cutting some wires.  Purpleblood walks out of the vents and gets fried. From what Kar says, the others  all think it’s an accident. You’re fine with that -- You’re pretty sure that if Kanaya knew you killed someone else, not even Kar could save you from her.  But the way Kar lets you know about it hints that he might realize what really happened. In a way, you’re proud of that. After all, it’s your job to protect him.

 

And you  _ know _ it's wrong, that you're being a total bastard, but you just can't help it.  And it's not like Kar’s asked you to stop. You would if he did, you tell yourself.

 

But you aren't the best liar.

 

Kar doesn’t go out to see the others as much anymore.  After all, why would he? They’ve got their own worthless posse, content to practically ignore him.  And he’s got you to constantly tell him how amazing he is. Sometimes Kanaya comes to check on him. She never talks to you -- you aren’t sure if it’s intentional or if Kar has some ability from being off-spectrum that makes people invisible.  You know he’s got gills (and wow, you had been so excited to learn that) -- maybe this is something else from it? You ask, and he goes quiet and you pity him so much that it hurts to see that he’s still hesitant to talk about his blood with you.  Because after all, you’re the one keeping him safe.

 

You still don’t know what quadrant you two are in, or if you’re vacillating, or straight up merging pale and red.  You two have feelings jams, but you also kiss a lot, and while the act of doing both of those with the same troll would have disgusted you at the start of the game, now it just feels right.  It’s not like there’s anyone to tell you that this is wrong anymore. The only other trolls alive right now are unimportant. Hell, in the grand scheme of things,  _ you’re _ unimportant.  But Kar isn’t. And Kar picked  _ you. _

 

And that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wanna guess what Karkat's psionics are?


End file.
